


Frills and Lace

by Lord_Amias



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Crossdressing, Fluff, Kissing, Lemon, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Yaoi, cause, i think he should be girly more, let usagi be pretty, maid outfit, since everyone always writes misaki girly, usagi is wearing a maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Amias/pseuds/Lord_Amias
Summary: Akihiko notices a pattern in all his BL novels and realizes he has to change things up a bit.





	Frills and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic I've ever written so it's pretty bad but i tried

Writing has always been a very large struggle for Akihiko. It wasn’t a secret he hated writing his standard novels. They’re extremely tedious and the motivation to even write them is nearly impossible to even get at times. He wouldn’t be an author if he hated writing as a whole though. He loved creating a story and letting words form on their own each time he placed his fingers against the computer keys. It was fun. He loved to write and it’s his whole career now. Except it’s fun until he was forced to even get started however. Ideas have to come naturally. It felt like a huge chore to even try to type but it was his job. Getting yelled at by his editor over one of those professional books was the least of his worries as of now though. 

As he sat in his office, he read his past BL novels, bouncing his leg a bit. Akihiko enjoyed rereading them at times to try to muster up another idea for the next work. His audience always favored whatever he wrote and honestly, he enjoyed writing his BL novels more than his usual ones at times. Of course they never seemed to win awards or get him nominated for special events and contests but that didn’t matter in the end. Akihiko felt that he could always just kick back and write whatever came to mind whenever his hand touched a key on the keyboard when it was time for work. Writing them was more fun that writing a serious story, that’s for sure. 

However, as of now, he felt a new struggle. Noticing the same pattern over and over again, Akihiko grew bothered.

It wasn’t a secret that Misaki has always inspired his BL works ever since they became a couple. Akihiko loved every second of viewing his lover whenever Misaki came in line of sight. Though there was teasing on Misaki's “average appearance”, Akihiko had to admit he secretly loves how Misaki looks. The deep green eyes and the lovely dark brown hair was just the cherry on top of his adorable face and small body. He was perfect in his own way. It was no question why he’s featured in a majority of the BL novels now despite his constant protests. The fans always ate any story with him in it up. His personality along with his looks gave the best inspiration. 

But right now, there was an entirely new struggle. Akihiko had no ideas. Setting the novels aside on his desk, he glanced at the empty word document on his laptop screen. He had always written Misaki in different “sexy” way with certain outfits with even sexier ideas behind them each chapter or novel. Every idea seemed to be great at the time;Aikawa always got excited every time she read a new chapter that was meant to be reviewed. Akihiko even enjoyed writing them too. After all, the main character in each one was a self-insert as he wrote his fantasies. As of now though, after rereading a few chapters from each recent BL novel, all those great and sexual ideas that were praised before just seemed...stale.

Suddenly, a knock came from the door. The author quickly turned his chair to face it. 

“Usagi-san?”, came from behind the door. Misaki waited patiently for a response, not wanting to enter and disturb the working man. After a few moments of silence, he heard a reply. 

“Come in”. 

The door slowly opened and there was Misaki, holding a small cup. Steam lifted from the liquid inside and though it was a bit far, the sweet scent could reach the older man. Staring at his lover, Akihiko couldn’t help but love Misaki. Coming into his office just to give him something to drink? That meant Misaki was thinking about him. Akihiko could feel his heart strings tighten at the thought of that even if it didn't seem important at all. He adored all the little things being with Misaki had offered him. 

“I brought you some tea. I made it a little sweeter than usual by accident though...sorry”, he whispered. Misaki walked slowly to the larger man who turned back to his desk where his laptop sat. Noticing the blank word doc, Misaki pouted. 

“Seriously, are you just pretending to work so no one yells at you? It’s obvious you’re not even bothering this time”. 

“I’m working on it. I’ve just been...lacking inspiration”, replied the author. His violet eyes slowly studied Misaki’s figure as he stood next to the desk. Akihiko had to figure out a real idea for his next BL novel or he’d never hear the end of it from Aikawa. His eyes then caught Misaki, who seemed to be studying what was on his desk. Those emerald eyes squinted for a second before he quickly turned his head, cheeks red.

“Are you writing one of those pervy novels again?”, Misaki grumbled. He was honestly the cutest thing when he was embarrassed. A giggle came from Akihiko, who found it all too amusing. Sadly, it only reminded him that he still had no ideas. 

“Of course. They’re what’s in demand after all”, he stated. Taking a sip of the beverage he was given, he used his other hand to tap lightly on the desk. “Plus I love writing them. This one is gonna star you and I again, y’know”. Misaki shot a quick glare at his lover, then turned away again. His face was tinted red as usual and an annoyed groan came from him. 

“Whatever, just don’t make me wear anything I’d never actually wear for you again. I hate how you always write that”, scoffed Misaki. 

Akihiko suddenly cocked one of his eyebrows upwards at the sudden statement. 

“I didn’t know you really read those novels”, he said with slight shock in his tone. At the sudden realization of what he just said, Misaki’s face flushed immediately. His eyes shut quickly and his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. 

Without a word, the brunette gave a gentle shove to the author and stormed out, still blushing as he slammed the door. The pure embarrassment was just too entertaining for Akihiko. He always did feel surprised when Misaki admitted he read his usual novels that often won awards but the feeling of learning his lover even reads his BL novels? He’s been told that before during those times Misaki attempted to top him but those themes were usually in the beginning chapters. The other kinks were usually deeper in each book. That meant Misaki read further than just the first few chapters. Does that mean he even finished some of them? 

As Akihiko sat and pondered about everything that had just occurred, his mind clicked. He understood what he wanted to write. Those dull works featuring Misaki in whatever get up and scenario Akihiko could think of and Misaki even saying he was tired of it gave him an idea. Though a sudden change wouldn’t be as welcomed, he knew it was an idea worth trying. All he had to do was try to get a full experience before typing it all out. He knew he had to write it as well as possible to even get somewhere with it. 

A couple days passed since that night, it seemed Misaki forgot about what he admitted to in his lover’s office. He was too busy cleaning and making sure everything was in its proper place. As he vacuumed in the living room, Misaki glanced outside the penthouse window and noticed how dark it had gotten. Night fell much faster than usual and though he wasn’t going to complain, Misaki did prefer sunlight. 

When he finished vacuuming the living room floor, he went to go deal with the laundry. Walking into the laundry room and flicking on the lights, the man went towards the washing machine but noticed a small box resting on top of the lid. It was addressed to Akihiko but it hadn’t been opened yet. Speaking of Akihiko, he hasn’t been in his home for most of the night due to him being in an “important meeting”. It felt lonely without him and though Misaki knew his lover would come back soon, he still felt a sense of emptiness that filled every room and his heart. 

Looking at the box again, curiosity grew over him. 

_ Usagi-san didn’t tell me he was getting something in the mail...but why is it here instead of in the front? Usually he’d opened it by now if he’s gotten it already... _

Misaki held the package for a few moments, inspecting it. It was surprisingly light despite it’s large size. Shaking it around didn’t solve any questions either. He knew that if he opened it, it’d only lead to trouble. If he did that, he’d never hear the end of it. Besides, he had more cleaning to do and he might as well get it all done. He set the box on the floor and opened the lid of the washing machine to retrieve his and his boyfriend's now clean clothes. 

After an hour of work later, Misaki fell completely bored. It was 12 at night and even after all that moving he did to clean, he wasn’t even tired. There was nothing else to do besides going to bed and trying to sleep. Akihiko still wasn’t home and though Misaki hates to admit it, he loved seeing him work and lounge around whenever he had free time. Misaki loved being in bed with him and let himself stay up just for him. But as of now, his boyfriend was nowhere in the penthouse therefor no was no one to take care of. Without anything to do, the young man made his way into the bathroom to tidy up and then go straight to bed. 

The clock marched on. The ticks kept the brunette awake as he could not sleep. He was not tired but he did not feel awake either. Wrapped up in his blanket, face pressed against the pillow;He couldn’t feel more restless. The moon wasn’t out that night nor were the stars. Looking at the clock again, only an hour had passed. Frustration only grew more and more each passing ‘tic’. 

Did meetings always take this long? It feels like forever since he saw his boyfriend. Was he really at a meeting? Questions only circled Misaki's mind before realizing how clingy he sounded. He loved Akihiko more than his life and it wasn't like he shouldn't worry about what his own boyfriend was up to...right? It just felt empty without him. 

A long yet slow creak came from the opposite end of the room and interrupted his thoughts. The door opened slowly to reveal Akihiko at last. Though he wasn’t directly looking at him, Misaki felt a wave of relief. 

“Misaki, are you awake?”. 

“...Yeah”. Misaki slowly sat up and turned to look at the tall man. The room was dark; the only light came from the opened doorway where he saw Akihiko standing. He was in a suit as usual but his hair seemed to be combed down a bit more. Meanwhile, Misaki was in his mint green pajamas that he always wore. He felt a bit shabby but had to remind himself it was usually time to go to bed. 

Akihiko made his way towards his boyfriend and sat down next to him on the bed. As Misaki looked at him, Akihiko leaned in and laid a kiss on his lover's cheek. A red tint decorated Misaki’s face before he pouted at his lover. Annoyance built up inside him.

“What...took you so long? You were out later than usual…”, Misaki growled. 

“I was only gone for a few hours. Did you miss me? You’re too cute”, chuckled Akihiko. Misaki shoved his pillow into the older man’s face and turned away, hugging his knees. Though it was dark, Akihiko could still make out the reddened cheeks of his darling Misaki. He loved this type of sight. Misaki was too adorable for his own good and honestly, it sometimes felt like he did it on purpose. 

“I missed you if that makes you feel better”. Misaki shot a soft yet surprised look, his eyes a bit wide. A small smile crept onto his face before he looked away in embarrassment. Misaki still felt ashamed he got so needy whenever he and his lover were apart. He worried it’d cause problems in the future at times but had to remind himself that this only proved how badly he wanted Akihiko in his life. 

Scooting over closer to him, Akihiko let his hand take Misaki by the chin and faced him towards him before pressing their lips together. He gently pecked Misaki's lips a few times and then placed a longer one, making sure it would last. Letting his tongue run over Misaki’s soft bottom lip, he heard a small yet noticeable whimper coming from the young man. Parting his lips ever so slightly, Misaki invited his lover inside and felt the moist organ enter his mouth;exploring the wet cavern and hitting a sensitive spot inside. Misaki soon let his own tongue enter his lover’s mouth, emitting a soft moan as he felt a hand travel down his chest. 

After several minutes, the need for breathing became too much and Akihiko released his lover’s lips, leaving a small saliva trail down his chin. Misaki panted as his tongue hung out his mouth, practically begging for more. Akihiko leaned in again and let his tongue wrap around Misaki's, but did not let their lips touch. Their muscles wrapped around each other, licking every part they could reach before their lips sealed each other's once more. 

          Letting his left hand slip under Misaki’s shirt, Akihiko then let them travel towards his delicate nipples. Taking the left bud with his fingers, he began rubbing the sensitive organ. Misaki whimpered into his lover's mouth. His face was beet red and soft, muffled moans came from him. Akihiko’s finger pinched and squeezed Misaki's soft nipple, treasuring every feel. It grew hard and the right one began poking out Misaki's pajama shirt. Akihiko could feel the small twitches and jolts Misaki emitted every passing second. His skin was hot and the more he teased, the more he got into the mood.

           Akihiko adored the little reactions Misaki gave each time. They've had sex so many times since they got together and he thought Misaki would've gotten used to it by now. The result of the constant fondling and touches however was Misaki growing extremely sensitive. It was such a lovely sight to see Misaki react to every move. Only he would ever see Misaki in such a vulnerable state. Akihiko grinned at the view of Misaki being pleasured in front of him and glanced down towards Misaki’s crotch, staring at the noticeable bulge. 

As soon as Akihiko placed his right hand on the clothed erection and began to fondle it, he felt Misaki jolt hard as he let out a soft gasp, breaking the kiss. His eyes quickly shut as soon as he and Akihiko made eye contact. His skin felt like it was on fire as he felt Akihiko’s left hand touch the skin of his chest. Misaki felt pure embarrassment and pleasure mixed into one as his cock was being rubbed and squeezed through the fabric of his pajama pants and his boxers. 

However, the touches suddenly stopped. Akihiko’s hands pulled away, leaving the hard member alone. Misaki’s eyes opened in question as to the sudden pause. Usually Akihiko would have pulled all his clothes off by now but instead, the man stood up from the bed and made his way back to the door. Was he seriously just going to leave him like this for the night? 

“Usagi, what’re you-” 

“I bought something online for us to have a more...interesting night. I hope you enjoy girly outfits”, Akihiko interrupted with a giggle. “It’s in the laundry room. I’ll be right back”. Leaving the erect Misaki behind, he made his way down to the laundry room. After several seconds, Misaki suddenly realized what his lover just said. 

_Girly outfits?! What does that mean? Is he seriously going to make me wear a skirt or a dress?!_ _No way, no way, no way. I refuse. I’m not gonna be wearing anything like that! It’s too embarrassing!_ His hands covered his eyes as he shook his head. Anger boiled inside him. Misaki has never enjoyed being seen as feminine by anyone. Sure, his hair was longer than most and was considered ‘petite’ due to his small size but that meant nothing. His face burned at the thought of even wearing something like that. 

_ He always makes me wear silly clothes in his stupid BL novels too...I hate them so much. I would never let myself wear anything weird for him... He knows I hate being seen as girly too! Ugh, I’m gonna hit him if he even tries!  _ He shook his head in frustration as many more thoughts circled his head. Though he seemed confident in some sense, he’d never want Akihiko to look at him in such an embarrassing state. Misaki would never hear the end of it. 

As he covered his eyes, he heard soft footsteps coming. He slowly glanced up once they stopped and saw his lover, standing in the doorway where the light entered the room. 

There was a maid costume. It was a bit short yet frilly. White lace decorated the bottom of each ruffle and the short sleeves came with small, white cuffs. The apron was a bit large, just being a bit longer than the dress itself and was meant to be tied into a bow in the back, along with the dress having a red bow at the collar. Along with the frills of the apron and dress, there was a headband that was adorned with lace at the top. It even had long black socks to go with it, meant to reach up to your thighs. 

The whole outfit was short;it could barely cover up your thighs unless you count the socks as part of it. Most women who wore these specific types of dresses usually have most of their lower half showing. Such attire was only meant for private eyes and it seemed impossible not to feel some sense of shyness when wearing it.

Staring at the tiny dress in its full glory only made the young man grow red. Imagining someone wearing it without shame seemed completely out of the question. Imagining himself wearing it made Misaki's heart thump harder. Except...he wasn't the one wearing it at this very moment. Akihiko was. 

“Usagi-san...what are you even wearing?”, questioned Misaki. He couldn’t stop staring at his lover in that getup who was just standing there confidently, not even looking away from the staring brunette. Not even trying to make him look away. 

“A maid costume”, Akihiko responded.The dress was extremely short and if it wasn't for the apron, he wouldn't even be covered up. The man made his way back to his lover, who sat in pure confusion and awe. 

This was the last thing Misaki could have expected. Usually this perverted man would do anything to make Misaki do something “arousing” and try to persuade him into saying something embarrassing. The man crawled onto the bed towards his younger lover, who scooted himself into a corner. He was completely trapped between the wall and his boyfriend, who was confidently wearing that maid dress, refusing to break eye contact. 

Misaki forced his gaze away. His eyes peered downwards, then realized the fabric seemed a bit tight in specific areas. Akihiko's nipples were sticking through the apron he wore and the socks seemed to squeeze his legs more than they should have. Misaki gawked at the sight in front of him, biting his bottom lip without even realizing. Akihiko smirked at the interest Misaki seemed to be trying to hide, amused by the shocked yet curious expression. 

“Misaki”, he called. Misaki quickly looked up at the author, trying to break the trance he was in. 

“Spread your legs for me”. 

Misaki felt his cock twitch, realizing what Akihiko wanted to do to him. Turning his head away, his face seemed to grow even hotter and redder. But without protest, he slowly inched his legs apart. Once they were spread wide enough, Akihiko bent down and brought his body and face towards Misaki's crotch. He could feel the heat from the still clothed erection that was begging for his attention. Without hesitation, he began fondling it once more. Placing his right hand around it, he rubbed it slowly and carefully. He could feel the small curves of it and felt Misaki flinch from the contact. Misaki still looked away, using his hands to cover his mouth. Muffled whimpers and gasps came from the young man, completely embarrassed at his own voice. Trailing his finger against the hidden shaft, Akihiko began to sit up once more to take off Misaki's pajama pants. 

Slowly pulling it off, Akihiko could feel Misaki's eyes dart back towards him as he stared at the oddly dressed man. Once he slipped the garment from his ankles, Akihiko began to take the sight of Misaki's erection that was now only hidden by his boxers. There was a small stain of precum that came from the tip of Misaki's cock, that was outlined by the somewhat tight underwear he wore. Pleased by the sight, Akihiko placed his hand on the fabric and tapped it, causing Misaki to joly at the rapid contact. 

“Mm...Usagi, hurry up…!”, he whimpered, still covering up his mouth. Taking this as an invitation, Akihiko smirked and nodded. Misaki begging him to pleasure him really amused him. As he pulled off his boxers, Misaki's cock popped out and stood in front of those violet eyes. Precum still leaked from the tip and traveled down the hard shaft. It looked a bit cute in its own way to Akihiko, who leaned his head down once he set the underwear aside. 

Pressing his lips against the tip, Akihiko gently kissed the head before wrapping his tongue around it. Running his tongue around the tip, he slowly went down and licked the shaft vertically. Misaki flinched a bit and let out a soft moan before immediately covering his mouth once more. Akihiko let one of his hands move towards Misaki's balls and rubbed them in a circular motion with his fingers as he engulfed the penis into his mouth.

Misaki's legs shaked as his lover slowly sucked him off and fondled his sensitive organ. His hands lowered from his mouth as he panted, then began undoing the buttons of his pajama shirt. After unbuttoning his mint green shirt, his hands seemed to move on by themselves. He set his hands towards his nipples and squeezed them between his own finger tips. Akihiko's pace gradually increased as he bobbed his head, licking every inch of Misaki's cock that he could reach. 

“Hah…! Usagi, stop..! Don't go so fast-mm!”, Misaki moaned. He bit his bottom lip as he watched his lover in that maid costume, making the experience more entertaining. As he pinched and rubbed his nipples combined with the sensation of Akihiko licking his member, he felt heavenly. He could feel sweat run down his neck, it felt like he was burning yet he craved more. 

Akihiko soon released the member from his mouth, letting it bounce as it was free.. Saliva covered it and precum dripped;Akihiko rubbed the swollen member with his hand and laid gentle kisses onto the sensitive flesh. Misaki pinched his nipples hard as he felt his lover jerk him off, and felt his climax coming. 

A loud moan and gasp emitted from the younger of the two as he came onto Akihiko's hand. Droplets sprayed onto Akihiko's face as well. Akihiko shut his eyes upon the light impact to make sure none got in his eyes. Misaki panted hard and opened his eyes to see his boyfriend licking the cum from off his hand and wiping whatever got on his face off. Misaki's embarrassment grew when he realized he just let it all out without a warning along with the fact his boyfriend was licking it up, still wearing the short dress. 

_ How can Usagi-san just wear that without getting anxious? Why is he just licking all that up?! But he does look good... still though…. _ Misaki shut his eyes as he came down from his high, only to open them once he heard the sound of a bottle being opened. Emerald eyes shot up and saw a familiar substance being squeezed out onto Akihiko's fingers. 

“Misaki. Lay down”, he ordered. Misaki gulped at the statement but did as he was told. He scooted away from the corner he was stuck in to have room to lay his back down. Akihiko set a pillow down for him to lay his head against and though it touched Misaki that Akihiko was thinking of his comfort, he still felt shy. As he laid himself down, he spread his legs out on instinct, allowing his lover to scoot in between them. 

“Good boy”. Misaki set his eyes on his lover in front of him. Akihiko's erection was visible through the tight dress. It was large and though it was a bit difficult to make out, he could see Akihiko's leg fidget from anticipation. 

A finger soon pressed the entrance of Misaki's hole and poked the outside. His eyes quickly shut as he felt it enter inside him. The sensation of being fingered wasn't anything new to him but the slight pain always did turn him on a bit. He let out a small gasp as he felt Akihiko's finger wriggle inside him, widening him up. Akihiko stuck his index finger in deep and smiled at the view of Misaki's penis, growing hard once more from being fingered. When he stuck his finger a bit deeper, he felt a hard jolt come from the body below him and a loud whimper was heard. 

“Did I find your spot? Does it feel good?”, Akihiko giggled. Misaki didn't bother to respond yet nodded slowly. 

_ Cute… _ , thought the author. 

With that answer, Akihiko began moving his finger in and out of the tight hole that wanted more. Soon enough, Misaki felt another finger slip in as the first one slammed into his prostate over and over again, continuing to widen him yet had him seeing stars. His breathing grew harder, then another finger was brought in. 

“Ah! Ahh..mmm!-”, he moaned. Akihiko smiled as he continued to finger his lover, who was enjoying every second of it. Once he felt like it was enough, he pulled each finger out.   Misaki let out a tiny whimper at the sudden loss but opened his eyes to see his lover lift the small dress up to reveal his hard cock. 

Misaki could not help but gaze at it in its full glory, licking his lips without realizing it. He hated to think it but he thought Akihiko looked amazing in that maid dress at this point. Akihiko poured lube onto his left hand, set the bottle aside and rubbed the liquid all over his erect member. Sneaking a few quick glances at Misaki, he was pleased that his lover was enjoying it all. But now that he thought about it, he should be more in character. He was a maid after all. 

Crawling closer towards his lover, he lined his penis with Misaki’s hole. Misaki was tense and his eyes focused on Akihiko’s cock about to enter him. Akihiko lifted his dress a bit more with his right hand and used his left hand to balance on the bed as he was on all fours. As he slowly pushed himself inside, Misaki clenched his teeth at the small stings of pain. Akihiko entered him slowly, not wanting to hurt his lover. Misaki let out a soft moan as he felt his lover’s hard member reach his prostate, being completely inside him. 

“Do you feel good, master?”, Akihiko whispered as he leaned down to lick Misaki’s neck. Misaki shot a confused look at him, realizing what he was doing. Before he could even reply, Akihiko thrusted deep into him. On the sudden impact, Misaki jolted hard, yelping. Akihiko took Misaki’s erection in hand and began pumping it in sync with every thrust, hitting his prostate each time. Small arms quickly wrap around Akihiko’s back, pulling him down, inviting the older man to kiss and lick the sensitive neck below. Hearing small moans that failed to be hidden and the feeling the twitches only aroused the author more. 

“Master, answer my question. Am I doing a good job for you?”, Akihiko chuckled as he lifted his head to lock lips with his small boyfriend. Misaki let a moan out into his lover’s mouth as he felt Akihiko’s cock being rammed inside him, speed only increasing per thrust. Misaki quickly broke the kiss to breathe and then shook his head, finally responding. “Sh-Shut up, idiot…! Aah-”, he wailed. Akihiko laid a kiss on him once more and pulled away, laying small kisses onto Misaki’s cheeks and forehead. 

“You’re no fun when it comes to roleplay...After I wore this just for you…”. Misaki’s insides were hot, tightened each thrust in, as if wanting to trap him inside. Akihiko let out a soft moan as he increased his pace. Biting his bottom lip as he gasped as well, he moaned. 

“You feel amazing inside, Misaki. I’m close…” Misaki’s face was already a deep crimson and hearing that he was actually pleasuring his lover in this own way did make him feel a bit happy. Akihiko brought their lips back together, letting his arms wrap around his lover as they kissed. 

With one more hard thrust, Misaki’s cum shot out and stained the apron of Akihiko’s dress and dripped onto his belly. The tightness of Misaki’s insides squeezed Akihiko’s cock hard and with a hushed groan, he sprayed his semen inside of the hot cavern. As he rode out his orgasm, he broke the kiss and licked Misaki’s bottom lip. Both were sweating from the deed;Akihiko’s dress stuck to his skin as he panted, hair sticking to his face. Misaki’s pajama shirt that was just barely still on him was sticking to his flesh as well, his cheeks a bright red as he breathed heavily. He was completely exhausted yet Akihiko still thought he looked cute in a sense. Once he pulled out, a tiny whimper came from the man below him. Misaki was honestly a mess yet he couldn’t say that. He looked just as disheveled, especially since he wore a maid dress that might have been the wrong size. 

As he scooted away from his tired lover, Akihiko pulled off the tight maid outfit and threw it off to the side, embracing the freedom of not wearing it. Misaki’s heavy breathed stopped as he grew more at peace. His expression softened as he began to drift off to sleep. Does having sex really tire him out that much? Akihiko could only crawl towards his exhausted lover, caressing his face before planting a gentle kiss onto his forehead and running his fingers through his hair. He really did miss Misaki while he worked. Though they just did the deed, he was glad he could provide Misaki a somewhat different experience. Besides, Misaki’s cute expression as he was tired was just too good not to stare at. 

Akihiko reached over to pull the blanket up to cover them both. The bed was small and cramped but that was only a reason to hold his sleeping boyfriend. The clock marched on as Akihiko rested his head down, slowly nodding off to sleep. 

 

“Sensei!”, Aikawa beamed as she clutched a BL novel in her hands. “This chapter is amazing! I love how you changed it up! But are you sure your readers would approve of this change of pace? Usually the other character would be wearing such a girly outfit…”. 

“I don’t think they’ll mind once they’ve read it and I intend on keeping it in”, Akihiko breathed as he typed onto his laptop. 

_ I’m seriously going to hit him one day, I’m seriously gonna do it…! _ , Misaki thought. He glared from across the room as he washed the dishes, only scrubbing harder with every passing moment as Aikawa and Akihiko continued their meeting. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
